


Cullistair Kiss - Gift Fic

by Aurlana, JCHB322



Series: Cullistair Kisses [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cullen - Freeform, Cullistair, Cullistair Kisses, Gift Fic, M/M, alistair - Freeform, cullenstair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCHB322/pseuds/JCHB322
Summary: How lucky am I that when a lovely friend thought up a Cullistair Kiss drabble, they thought of me!I'm touched and beyond floored at the sweetness and I had to share it with you all! <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From JCHB322: Hey there! I was at a street fair in town today and was inspired to write a Cullistair Kiss for you... I hope you like it.

Cullistair Kiss - Gift Drabble

* * *

**Summerday Streetfair**

Cullen smiled at the goofy, yet joyous expression on his husband’s face as they browsed all of the different booths at the street fair on that warm Summerday.

“Can you believe it, love? They have a grilled cheese sandwich with six… count it… SIX different cheeses!”

“What about those two turkey legs you’re currently munching? Hmm?” Cullen laughed. “At least we can work it off later!”

“Ooh, what of that funnelcake you are eating? Care to share the wealth?”

“Only for you, hun.” Cullen took a huge bite and let Ali munch away… ending with a sweet powdered sugar kiss.

**_(100)_ **


	2. Elementally Cheesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JCHB322 has gifted me another lovely kiss! I swear I squealed when I read it!
> 
> "Got another Cullistair Kiss gift ficlet for you... This silliness came from helping my daughter study the periodic table of elements!"

 

* * *

**Elementally Cheesy**

* * *

“This is so not fair,” Alistair whined.

Cullen peered over his chemistry text book. “What’s not fair?”

“They named an element after you!" Alistair held up the periodic table of elements he’d been studying. “See, Rutherfordium!”

Cullen laughed. “It was named after New Zealand physicist, Ernest Rutherford, not me.”

“Why can’t they have an Alistairium?" Alistair pouted.

“Well then, study hard and maybe someday you can name an element!” Cullen grinned at his boyfriend. “Though knowing you, you’d probably call it Cheesium!”

“Ooh, now that is an idea! Thanks, luv!” Alistair kissed Cullen’s nose.

Cullen rolled his eyes. “Cheese fiend!”  

  _ **(100)**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for this!  
> The world can never have too many Cullistair kisses!


End file.
